


Influenza

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: It's flu season at Grey Sloan Memorial but Levi Schmitt is having non of it.





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unedited so sorry for any language/spelling mistakes!

It’s flu season at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and it’s not just the patients that have to endure the sneezing and coughing.

Luckily it was a slow day in the ER, not that anyone would state that fact out loud, that type of jinxing is not taken lightly. Both Karevs have been taken out of the game by that nasty flu, making Dr.Bailey chief again for the day. But Jo and Alex weren’t the only doctors missing in action today. Dr. Grey and Dr. DeLuca have also called in sick, causing some rumour amongst the nurses. Of the interns at Grey Sloan Dahlia and Casey were unfortunate enough to get sneezed on by patient and thus were also out for the day.

Levi Schmitt was having none of it though. His boyfriend had laughed at him when he told him there would be absolutely no touching today just because Nico had sneezed, once.

But here he was, Levi Schmitt, walking into the ER in a full hazmat suit. One might say he was being a bit dramatic but Levi was not risking anything today.

Nico looked up from the chart he and Taryn were discussing when he heard some nurses chuckle. His jaw fell wide open as he stared at his boyfriend strutting into the ER looking like an astronaut. “Such a drama queen” Taryn laughed next to Nico causing him to snap out of it.

Nico shook his head and walked up to his boyfriend. “Is this really necessary babe? I don’t think you can treat patients wearing this΅ Nico was oddly turned on by the whole thing. “I can do everything in this suit” Levi claimed, wiggling his fingers in the gloves to emphasise his point. “Everything?” Nico winked at him. Levi blushed “You know what I meant”.

Taryn had walked over to the bickering couple “Oh. My. God. You even made a hole in it for your stethoscope, you are such a nerd Glasses” She smirked and turned to Nico “I’ll keep an eye on Mrs. Brown’s labs and keep you updated” She turned and walked off.

Meanwhile Levi, who was on trauma today, had started examining his first patient who kept looking at him with a mixed look of confusion and fear.

 -------------------------------

At lunchtime Nico grabbed a salad before spotting his boyfriend, who was sitting all alone at a table and had taken off the headpiece of the suit in order to eat his lunch. Though this whole thing was over the top it was also very, very hot in Nico’s opinion. But that may also be due to the fact that they hadn’t had any proper alone time in two weeks and Nico was ready to jump him right there and then.

He would tear that suit right off him and- Nico was interrupted cruelly from his daydream. “Stop right there. I have not spend twenty dollars on Amazon for this thing-” Levi gestured to his suit “for nothing. So, I love you, but please don’t sit next to me now” Levi said resolutely. Nico had no idea how to respond to this. Granted he had experience dating guys but Levi really was one of a kind and Nico loved it. He smirked and looked over at Levi with mischief in his eyes “I’ll leave you to it then _tesoro_ ” Nico winked and left a blushing Levi to eat his lunch.

 -------------------------------

There were only two hours left on his shift but Nico was spent. The ER was packed today and because there were only so many doctor available today Nico had been running all over the place. Still, Nico was grateful that he wasn’t someone who got the flu. He had been handling patients with the flu for year and have been sneezed on, and on occasion even puked on but had never gotten sick himself. 

Stretching out Nico opened the door to an on-call room to take a much needed nap. He was about to flip on the light when he noticed someone sitting on one of the bed. Even in the dark Nico easily recognized his adorable boyfriend snoring softly on the lower bunk bed. Nico locked the door and slowly padded over to the bed, taking a minute to observe his boyfriend sleeping.

Levi was sleeping in his light blue scrubs, the hazmat suit disregarded in a corner. Nico leaned in and placed a light kiss on Levi’s nose. Levi sleepily reached out his arms to pull Nico next to him. Nico climbed in the bed and cuddled his boyfriend close.

Once Levi’s mind registered what was happening his bolted awake, hitting his head on the top bunk in the process. “What are you doing here?” he asked Nico while he rubbed the forming bruise on his head. “I needed a nap and you looked so cute” Nico smiled and softly slides his hand through Levi’s hair. Levi groans sleepily “Germs” and weakly tries to push Nico away. Nico chuckles lightly and kisses Levi “You’re adorable”. Levi shrugs and cuddles Nico closer before falling asleep again.

 

The next day Levi wakes up with a splitting headache and sore throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts please send them to greyssucker on tumblr!


End file.
